


Breakable Hearts

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Simon bites a mundane girl from Manhattan,  Raphael gets mad at Simon for doing that instead of doing what he should be doing. Simon feel awkward and tells Isabelle what is happening, Isabelle becomes interested in this soon to be vampire girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to another gay as fuck fic because why not. Again English is not my first language so I might be having diffuculties portraying the emotions and possible fight scenes. Sorry in advance...

''Raph could you please stop shouting at me?'' Simon told in anger while crying his eyes out. Raphael turned his body without hesitation and walked away from his crush, Simon was already an emotional mess about biting that girl, Melissa. They met at a bar in Brooklyn, Simon started talking to her just because he liked his dark blue hair; she thought he was flirting. The night ended in the bathroom of the bar, it was getting hot and she removed her clothes. She started licking him and moving her hands on his body. Simon moved his head to down to her neck, his teeth were sharp and he was ready to bite; he did bit her. She had no idea what had been going on. Simon moved her back to see her face and started laughing.

''I'm sorry I forgot the fact that is I am a vampire.'' as soon as the words come out of Simon!'s mouth Melissa started laughing as well as she thought he is just joking.

''I'm not kidding, I am a vampire and you are going to become one eventually thanks to me!'' he told her trying not to show her that he is anxious. 

Simon finally gave his phone number to Melissa and told her to call whenever she needs help, got back to the hotel and told Raphael. He left the hotel crying and called Isabelle told her he needs to talk to somebody. He told Isabelle everything like she was some kind of a therapist, he told her how wonderful she was and how fun to talk to, he told her about his feelings on the event that had happened. 

Isabelle wanted to help him but she was too caught up imagining Melissa, how she would act if they met. She asked for her number, Simon insisted on not giving it but Isabelle is a one stubborn girl. She finally got the number and texted her saying she's Simon's friend and want to get some drinks sometime and talk about anything, maybe the Shadowworld. Melissa got back to her by calling to be sure someone is not catfishing her. 

''Simon told me everything and I couldn't help but imagine how well we could get on while he was talking about you. By the way he's lowkey dating this guy Raphael.'' meaning she wants this to be a date. Melissa was kind of surprised ''Are you asking me out?'' she asked and Isabelle hesitated her answer for once then told her that it is indeed a date. ''My pansexual ass is happy.'' said Melissa and Isabelle already had an answer which was ''My bisexual ass is happy that you are happy.''

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short and you need to know all chapter will be short but not as short as this one is.


End file.
